Guardian Angel
by journalgirl
Summary: Twilight, charlie beats Bella can edward save her...ALIce likes to play barbie with her... EdwardXBlla bella and alice kiss on dare! Emmetts fault!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamier: i do not own TWilight ( wish i did) or any of the this chatacters (wish i did as well)**_

_Charlie pov _

_"Good morning Bella", she took a seat after grabbing some cereal__._

_I was taking a day off, My daughter just moved to forks. She said she _

_just wanted to get to know me, HA!.. that was something I had to snort at._

_She just finished her breakfast, today was going to be a long day. _

"_Bye Bella have a good day, see you after school." She grabbed her_

_book bag and left, I need a drink__…__.._

_Bella pov (pretty much the same day as in Twilight*)_

_God I hate the first day of school, I can't wait to get home and _

_just relax. I parked in the drive way and ran into the house, why can I _

_smell liquor? CHARLIE! Bang , what was that.._

"_Bella, get your no good ass in here! We need to have a talk, ha"_

_What the hell has gotten into him, I didn't do anything wrong. He came_

_stomping in and grabbed my hair, fuck that hurt._

"_Charlie, stop __…__ that hurts!" he pulled me into the living room and threw _

_threw me to the floor. Then there was a knock on the door.. thank _

_god, but Charlie got a few kicks to my ribs first. I can't believe he did _

_I mean what the fuck! I could hear the conversation in the front. _

_"hello, chief Swan. Would Bella be home, I asked out for supper _

_with my family." Who was that, I was never asked to dinner__…__ I got up _

_extreme difficulty and walk to the hall. Edward Cullen was standing in_

_the door way. Charlie turned to me and gave me a questionable look. I was _

_in shock. _

_"Umm__…__ Edward you're a bit early, I haven't even had time to _

_change, could you excuse me for a moment?" Edward gave me a pleading _

_look as I turned and walked up stairs. Okay so if I was going to meant his_

_parents what would I wear, most likely my only skirt and a dark blue _

_blouse. God where are we going. I walked down the stairs slowly and_

_noticed Edward staring at me and my father was watching TV. _

_I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going because I_

_tripped down the last two stairs. I was waiting for the pain to start when_

_two arms twisted around my torso. I looked up to see the most perfect _

_golden, no honey eyes starting at me. _

_can you be more careful, please. I was just going to say you look _

_beautiful, are you reading to go ?" why was he doing this ?_

_" ohh.. okay where are we going really" we were almost to his car_

_now, good thing Edward came I didn't know what else would anger Charlie. _

_I__ didn't know what I had even done__…__ all I know is that I don't want to go _

_home._

_Edward pov (later during day)_

_"Have you seen the new girl, she is so beautiful, Edward i'm gonna_

_invite her to have supper with us. She needs a good friend. She 's just _

_sitting there all alone. I trust you not to kill her." Alice god I don't know if I can.._

_what should I do , I can't tell her this._

_"What is she thinking?" I concentrated on her, nothing. Okay _

_maybe I need to think harder__…__still nothing whatever I need to get to bio. I_

_turned to Alice._

"_Fine, but I ask her and you do not get to play Barbie with her she is already_

_beautiful." I walked to class and saw Bella sitting my seat, I really don't _

_mind her long brown hair was in a messy bun and I could hear her heart _

_beat pick up as she realized I was looking at her, I would never hurt her.. _

_then I smelled her.. I knew instantly knew she was my latuacantante. _

_I walked slowly toward her , and seat beside her, I need to say something!_

_For a vampire my brain is sure slow today. _

"_HI I'm Edward__…__" did she just blush.. how cute if it didn't make me want to_

_eat her. I can feel he venom in my mouth. I don't think I could have supper with her_

_ohh well, maybe another time Alice will understand. I could do if I didn't breath the whole time._

"_ohh hi I'm Bella!" just then the teacher walked in and after class I had to leave or I would have killed her. I don't what it is about her but for some reason I found myself hiding behind a tree out side her house after I went hunting. That when I heard her say " Charlie stop.. it hurts" what the fuck I walked to the house and bagged on the door. I need a lie okay I'm telling him that I'm here to pick up Bella for supper with the family. A few seconds after that the door opened._

" _who are you ?" wow rude much and I can smell alcohol. What a great father. His thoughts were worst " I cant wait for him to leave Bella needs to be taught a lesson" that disgusting pig of a man I wasn't letting Bella back until he sober. _

" _Oh im here to pick up Bella for supper with my family.." bella came to the hall and then excused herself to change. I waited at the door while Charlie watch TV bella came down and looked like a goddess. But tripped on the last couple of stairs I ran at vampire speed to catch her but she didn't notice. I need to say something__…_

"_can you be more careful, please. I was just going to say you look _

_beautiful, are you reading to go ?"she looked dazed. Helped her and walked her to my car_

_she asked 'where are we going?" I was still unsure. I didn't really want to take her home maybe a restaurant. Yeah!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**okay so i hope you like and remeber to review.. tell me if yuthink he shoud tell her he's a vamper or should she guess thnks **

Jamie xox


	2. Chapter 2 hurt and loved

_Bella pov _

_I was hurt, every breath I took felt like my lungs where on fire. I hated Charlie, is beer was more important then me! Edward was driving north where are we going and why did I have to wear this, my skirt is a little to short when I sit. Past my thighs, I need to change. Maybe we can stop at a store and I can buy some jeans. _

_"Edward where are we going, I mean not that I don't mind, its just I don't like surprises_

_and umm" I paused I looked up from my sleeve, his golden/honey eyes where on my face. He was god like._

_"where going to a restaurant, would you like something to eat, I mean its almost supper time and I know you didn't eat lunch." I was shocked and I a little confused , how did he know I didn't eat lunch? I was hungry, and I would like to go out just not wearing this. _

_"umm…Edward, can we stop at a clothing store so I can get some jeans?" he looked back and me taking his eyes off the road for to long I started to panic." Edward keep your eyes on the road, and slow down." He just chuckled and turned his eyes back on the road before saying._

_" If you want to change my sister Alice would love to help you we can stop in at my house for an hour. If you like." Why was he being so nice what have I ever done to him. Well I would get to meet some of his family, sure._

_"Oh, that would be great, we go eat after right. Or I could cook us something." I like the sound of that, us. _

_"well, bella you don't have to cook that wouldn't be fair." What, why._

_"nono, I wouldn't mind at all, I really wouldn't mind meeting the rest of your family either!" he gave me a crooked smile, I love those lips.. he let out a chuckle._

_Bella how are you, like really,really!" what is that supposed to mean ? I was fine, I am fine , totally fine , right , no I'm not fine at all._

_"yepp, perfectly fine." I could hear the sadness in my own voice , I hope he doesn't notice._

_" Bella I noticed, and I no your not fine please stay at my house with my family for a while, I mean you can't go back to that pig of a father and let my dad look at you." What the hell , fuck him god he can't tell me what to do ._

_" you know what , fuck you. Just stop , pull over. NOW!" he stopped the car and pulled it to the side of the road." I'll walk home, just go bug someone else." He gave me that crooked smile and my mind melted. He's so so so hot. He chuckled, " What's withy your laugh ?" that just made him chuckle more._

_" Bella get In the car I don't want to force you to, now come with me please." I might as well, and how did he know what I was thinking?_

_"Edward, how did you know what I was thinking, I mean..?" He just stared at me.._

_" Bella you said those things, I cant read minds," then I heard him mumble something like at least not yours. I think. _

_"fine I'll go to your house, but only and only if I get to cook." Also I just didn't want to go home. I knew Charlie would just hit me. I remembered once I came down in the summer and after Renee called he slapped me and dragged me to his room where he kneed me and punched me more, I cried for her the entire time but after he said that he was not finshed and that if I ever came back there would be a consequence . I never thought of it and I guess I just forgot about it. I could feel tears pricking there way to my eyes and then I just broke down. I fell to the gound sobbing. Edward came and picked me up._

_" shhh, bella its okay, im hear. I wont leave you." He cooed to me over and over again, until I feel asleep. _

_Edward pov _

_" Carlisle, help! I need to you to look at Bella, her father beats her." He made me bring her to my room where I lay her sleeping body, and then she mumbles my name."Bella are you awake?" she turned over still passed out ha she talks in her sleep. My beautiful Bella. Whoa My Bella, ha I wish. Carlisle pulled her shirt up, Alice was in the room now and gasped when she saw the blue and purple skin, four of her ribs where cracked and she more bruises on her back. I was so angry I had to leave; Alice changed her into some pj's. then I came back to the room and she looked so peaceful, I climbed in and she snuggled close. I wish I was hers, hers to count on hers to protect and love, I love her. Then she said , in her sleep "Edward, save me! Please." She rolled on top of me an opened her eyes. _

_" The blush in your cheeks is lovely." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**okay sorry it's so short but i really like the ending i have and i will have more chapters posted asap! anyhoo please review i need a way to find out there vampiers and have there first kiss and charlie in jail lol i no i cant wait i just need some more ideas sorry bout the longness of this a/n 3 thanx for reading **

** Jamie xox **


	3. Chapter 3 safe, heart beat?

" The blush in your cheeks is lovely," Where am I?

Edward was on a bed and.... oh god no no no...we didn't....Charlie..owch?

"Bella, are you okay you've been asleep for a really long time." Was he concerned? " How are your ribs?" My ribs??.. that's where the pain is coming from.

" Edward?...umm how long have i been here?" He looked over from the bed to the dresser where an alarm clock was. 3:00 am What bad very bad i am royally screwed.

"About 11 hours, Alice called your dad your sleeping over! She had a feeling you would be nervous about his reaction to you not coming home." Aw. i mean what is this." so how are the ribs?" He looked down at m flat stomach. I grimaced and pulled up my shirt to be shown a bruise covering my entire stomach. I gasped and stumbled backwards. The wall was closer then i realized and i hit into it. Pain shot through my whole body, i crumpled to the floor in a sob.

Knock, knock... "Hello...its jasper, can i come in, please?" Edward was looking at me for an answer, i nodded weakly. The sudden waves of calm filled the room and i was in some type of trance. Memories flooded my mind: and i was shaking after Phil stopped and looked me in the eyes, " Your better then your mother." He was smirking as he got off me and left my room. The first night he had rapped me. I couldn't stop crying and jasper crawled in a ball in the floor. i was to scared to notice when Alice came up. Edward was shocked at the sight of Jasper and i.

"Bella, are you alright..."Pause, awkward silents," Bella, your safe, charlie cant hurt you, we wont let him." I was still shaking from the flash back. I missed my mom, the reason i was here.

" Im a whore..." Where whispered from my lips. Alice and Edward exchanged looks and jasper started cry louder. Alice knelt beside me and huged me tightly, " I...I'm a-a Whoor-re." i mumbled over and over until Edward scooped me up and kissed my forehead, which sent me threw another crying fit... he knew..he..he wannted sex too! My mine was so confused, like a puzzle!

" im going to bring you to Carlisle again, maybe he can help!" I was still in Edwards arms, we left his room and i heard alice comforting jasper. I made him feel bad, i am a bad person... i hurt everyone.

"Edward, im so sooorry, please put me down i'll just go..go home." He looked down at me.

" will you please stay, please.. i don't trust him and..' he paused," I want you to stay." I blinked, he wants me ???

"UMM.." His golden eyes dazzled me.."i'll umm are you sure...?" God i hope he likes held on to me tighter, god i like him.

" BElla why dont we go to my spceial place, we can see carlisle afterwards right?" As long as the 'we' was involved i really dont care.

"okay sure, but where are we going?" He chuckled and shook his head.

(later in the day at Edwards now their meadow)

"edward, its beatiful here!" He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" you should see it in the sun, Bella.." he looked down at me in awe, confusion spread through me.

"yes edward?" He sat down and [ulled me down with him i gasped in shock, edward pulled me closer, almost snuggling. We didnt even know each other.

" How are you with...nevermind" He said looking down at me. The wind blew threw the meadow and i shiverd. I hugged myself closer to him, he noticed and awkwardly shruged out of his jacket and handed it to me.

" Thank you " i pulled his jacket on like a blanket and inhailed deeply, tring to memorize his sent. It was very sweet and aluring. "Edward will you tell me something?"

" Of coures, anything" He answered.

" Will you tell me what you were gojng to say earlier?" He froze, only his breathing was audible. thinking of it where was his heart beat? now fear was running threw my entire body! "um, edward..." i gasped.

" Bella, would you like to go out with me on a date?" He.. he..he???

" edwarrd.. um i guess.... soo but i have one questtion?" He nodded." why dont you have a heart beat?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

He stood still, completely still. I was staring to get worried when he pulled me into a hug. I was more scared of myself then i was of him. If he had wanted to kill he could have done already. Thinking of this reminded me that we were alone in the wood. Fear cascaded down my body as his first words broke through.

" Bella, i would never hurt you!" Shock replaced the fear in an instant. I don't know why he said it like that 'i could never' was way different then 'unable to'. i knew he could hurt me, not because of his muscles, if he left me... pain i didn't even know existed was eating at me. Bella don't push him, he only likes you as a friend. i kept reminding myself.

"I know, but you don't need to be able to hurt me, Edward!" he looked confused. " If you left i..i would have nothing. I'd be nothing!" Tears weld up in the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away fast so he wouldn't notice, no luck! His hand flashed up and caught one i had missed.

" Bella, i want you to know that i will never leave.. even if I'm not here i always have you in my heart!" Aww, where would he go with out me? i know that is sounds clingy but i don't think i could live with out him anymore. All the bad memories are gone when I'm with him, but i don't wanna to lie to him. " Bella, please tell me what your thinking!"

" Edward can we leave please, my ribs are hurting. " i didn't want to be rude but i just couldn't stand being alone with him right agreed that we leave and soon, too soon we were back at his Volvo. He had carried me there, perhaps i fell asleep. What took five hours to hike felt like minutes to return.

" Bella do you mind if we stop at the grocery-store? we need some fresh vegetables."

"sure, but can i pick some stuff up to?" He allowed that, considering i'm living there now. It still feels strange to not be living at home, i never really thought of when i would first move out but i guess being pushed to the floor and kicked a couple of time would do the trick. Crap! I still need to tell Charlie that im moving out! What am i going to say to him? its not like Edward will come with me, what if he won't let me go an i have to stay with him? i can't keep living like that!

" Edward will you come with me to tell my father that im moving out, i mean... i don't wanna go alone what if.. he hurts me or tries to get me to stay?" I was shaking in fear as i realized how valuable i was to him. we go to the door of the store when Charlie police cruiser pulled up three cars away from us. i childishly hid behind Edward, totally forgetting i was supposed to be spending the night at his house with his sister Alice.

" Edward, what a nice little surprise" Charlies voice was thick with alcohol, if it where anyone else they would most likely be getting a DUI, not groceries.

" Why hello, chief Swan. Bella and i where just here to pick up movie stuff. Alice forced us to go even though I'm almost positive we wont eat any of it!"Edward held onto me tight, but to noticeable for Charlie to see.

" Belly, whhat are you dong here aren't you supposed to be at home entertaining our guests?" I gulped very loudly, hoping Edward would interfere. No luck there!

" Umm .. no ch-dad i'm sleeping over at Alice's house she called you no that long ago didnt she?" I was dead, he was totally going to think i was out with edward..crap!

" I dont wont to hear your excuses, get in the car," he grabbed my wrist tightly." I thought you would like James, after all i do you for you you cant ever serve him properly!" What....whos james? and serve him properly?

"Charlie, i have plans!" the alchool on his breath was overwhelming. Edward was there at Charlie's cruser.

"Chief Swan..Bella and I would like to go back to my house!" he grabbed the colar of Charlies shirt and lifted him a good fot from the ground. NOT HUMAN...what was edward.. this where my last thought before charlie was free and a punch was thrown to my face! Blackness consumed my body


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Pov

I watched as Bella's body hit the pavement, i heard her head make a snap sound, i felt guilt, disgust and most of all hatred for Charlie. How could her do that to his own daughter. i gave hit one light hit in the face and he was thrown backwards into his cruiser, i ran over to Bella, she was unconscious. Luck you one was around to be witness...that was also bad because no was here to say that he had hit Bella.

" Bella, wake up...'m going to bring you to Carlisle" I picked her up as gently as possible and carried her to that car, once i got her in and was speeding down the road to my house my phone when off. Caller ID Alice. i quickly answered, flipping the phone up.

" What happened, is she okay..I'm so sorry, it was a snap decision, i didn't know!" Her voice was panicked.

" Alice it's not your fault, he's the moron...and she just has a little head trauma...her father hit her and she fell to the ground." At least she knows that i know about the abuse. Alice's thoughts were almost the same..." I'll be home in ten minutes, have Carlisle there with his bag, she's not bleeding so we won't need to get jasper out of the house." Bella moand and shifted in her seat. Pain trow through my body as i watched bella toss and turn on her seat.

" bella are you awake you need to stay up, please just listen to my voice." She turned to face me even with her eyes closed she was a angle, beautiful in every way. How could he hit her, i will never hurt you my love. I vowed in scilence.

" Edward, so sexy....not human." She's talking in her sleep. Hold on not human.. oh god were in trouble now.

When we arrived at home alice was waiting with Carlisle. I pulled Bella out and carried to the house, i sat her on the couch. Alice came in a few minutes later, carring a glass of water and two _Advil . _

"She'll be awakw in 55 seconds." Alice handed me the pills and the glass water, and as if on cue Bella turned over and opeed her eyes. I went and sat down beside her on the ground. I handed her the pills then the water she nodded and took them, slowly looking around the room..where Emmett, Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle had gathered.

" So i guess you all know my dirty little secret huh?" Bella laughed an unhumored laugh. She lookd tiered, worn out...

" BELLA!" Em's voice rang so loud that bella covered her ears...she coward into the couch. I was hit with the sting of guilt and anger. "How could you not tell me! I'm supposed to be you big brother protecter!" Em was in full pout. I saw Bella relax. Before it seemed like she thought he was going to hurt her. Again my anger flaired.

" Guys, look i'm sorry i dont want to mention my past, well present. I haven't hade the same glamourous life you all have, and i'm sorry if i sound bitch-y...it's just..." She was crying, i pulled he into my lap and she curled in a ball. " It wasn't just Charlie.." She mumered agaist me. I could feel her heart pounding. If mine was still living i would it would have been broken...how could someone do this to an angle like my Bella.

" Bella i know we just meet, but you have to trust me..you deserve that best...and your nnot a whore no mater what anyone else says..and we have oour own dirty little secret" Alice flew over to us and looked excited. Esme looked


	6. Chapter 5 end

_" Bella i know we just meet, but you have to trust me..you deserve that best...and your nnot a whore no mater what anyone else says..and we have oour own dirty little secret" Alice flew over to us and looked excited. Esme looked..._

**A/N okay i am soo sorry about the cliff hanger..my mom draged me to the country...i am so sorry! ps next chapter will be longer i just wanted to have it out so..heres the end of chapter 5! **

**love jay xox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Pov

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's house, all of them where standing around me.I had just told them about Phil and then out of no where..edward told me he was a vampire. He was leaning over the front of the couch towards me, his face anxious and his hands where fiddling with blanket that was beside me. Rosalie looked ready to kill and Emmett had a grin stretched from ear to ear! He was ready to pounce, then he ran over and scooped me up in a hug.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelped in shock, Edward was glaring at him in furry! Almost like Rosalie. Emmett put me down abruptly. "What the hell, you cant just tell me your vampires and then expect me to run up and hug you!" To tell you the truth i was only scared of Emmett..i had never really spent time with him and he was just so... big! I looked over to Alice and Edward, Alice looked so depressed. Like a kid who just dropped their ice cream cone, and Edward looked like he was about to die. my heart was torn,

" Edward, I'm sorry what i meant was more like Emmett put me down. Also don't ever touch me again...please." Edward came over and held his hands out for me...i guess it was to show him that i could trust him. We hugged and he rubbed my back, with soothing circles. As soon as we let go Alice came over and tackled me, knocking me into the couch. She was hard and cold, no wonder they never really touched others!

"Bella, i'm so happy..we can be best friends and we can play dress up...and i can plan yours and edwards wedding..were gonna be best friends."

"Whoa...what?" I was excited that she wanted o be my friend but umm me and Edward? I mean no..hes not even human...and i'm me. "Alice i...um can we talk in private?" before i knew what was happening i was sitting on a bed in a very girly room. ALICE!

"Bella come on we all know you love him and besides I've already seen you two together..your his mate..Bella just accept it please..we all know he loves you." I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

" Alice, i'm not ready for anything..i need to deal with moving out and the past will catch up to me so i need to deal with it soon...Alice I'm not going to drag Edward into that...besides i still need to find a place to move to.. i might just go back to my.."where was i going to go? to my loving mother and her 'loving' boyfriend? i couldn't!

"BELLLA! I have the best..most amazing idea... MOM!" She yelled, there was a knock on the went to open thinking it was Esme but it was Edward. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. His hands felt right on my hips like a perfect match. Alice was right i did love him and now i'm stuck.I have a dad, that i hate and most likely he hates me to and i'm in love with a Greek god! How could my life suck any more?

"OKAY, mommy i have the best idea ever!" Esme cam and sat in a chair, i might need some time to get used to this whole vampire thing. Edward backed away from me and faced Alice.... at first he looked pissed then his crooked grin spread on his face as he turned toward me. Alice kept talking..to fast for me to understand any of it.

"Alice, i'm not sure that bella would agree to that, don't you think we should talk to the entire family, i mean everyone except jasper!" Why not Jasper? Where did he go?"He's only coming back from hunting tomorrow, don't you think he deserves a say as well?"

"Umm don't i deserve a say as well? I have no objections to living with you, your very nice family! But i think i might need to move. with me here yo'll be i trouble with Chief Charlie." i shivered, charlie always made me call him that in fornt of friends." Edward turned to his mother.

"She i told you she was selfless, always thinking of others!"

"Okay i agree but i do believe we can take care of our self,beside i do believe your forgetting the fact that were vampires, and i can hear thoughts1" What no no no!

"So you can hear everything im thinking?"Not good, not good at all!

"Don't worry i can't hear your thoughts, your the first for me! its all very strange. And we would be able to protect you. Come on lets go see Em, you'll be safe with him, when you go tell your ad your moving out!" We walked out of Alice's room and down two doors. Edward knocked three times. We heard a grunt then a bang. Emmett opened the door.

"Oh sorry, what can i do you for?" He was so big. And he scared me. I hid behinde edwards torso, only allowing my head to show from under his arm.

"Can you go with bella to her house...so she can move out?" He stepped out of his room and nodded. We walked to the garage, and stopped in front of a giant jeep.

When we pulled up to my house, old house..Charlie's cruiser was parked on the curb. This was not going to be pretty! Fear was overwhelming my body.


End file.
